I'm Not In Love
by Smickan
Summary: I'm not in love, so don't forget it, it's just a silly phase I'm going through. The one person Smithy needs to convince is himself...


_Lyrics borrowed from 'I'm Not In Love – by 10CC. One chaptered almost-fluff-but-not-quite_

**I'm Not In Love**

He'd noticed her before. He'd be a fool not to. She was pretty, friendly, easy going. He'd heard she had a black sense of humour, turning things around to help people see the funny side, almost cheeky, though nice with it.

The way the light danced in her eyes as she laughed, the way the sunlight made her dark hair look partly auburn in places, the way she wrinkled her nose when she spoke about something she didn't like…

Those were new things. Thing's he'd never notice usually, he couldn't tell you if the lights danced in Tony's eyes, or if there were any highlights in Amber's hair…

She was different. She made him feel different, more a man. He felt almost compelled to look after her when she was near him – the only fault to his urge being that she wasn't in danger, and probably wouldn't turn to him if she was.

_I'm not in love, so don't forget it,_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through…._

Smithy sighed as the music filled his head, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter as he stopped at the lights, glancing around him, leaning forward a little to look at the grey sky around him, watching the rain drops land on the windscreen, creating little gullies as they ran down to the bonnet, idly watching two raindrops race, a familiar figure catching his eye as it passed, her coat pulled up around her, her hair hidden under the hood as she dipped her head, clutching her bag tightly.

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…._

"Charlie!" Smithy slowed and parked the car as the traffic lights changed, leaning over the passenger side window as he wound it down. "Charlie!"

Charlie blinked around her as she heard her name being called, spotting Smithy as she smiled a little. "Sarge?"

"You need a lift?" he asked, noticing her cheeks colour a little further, passing it off as the cold wind whipping around.

"Uh, yeah. That'd be lovely, thanks." Charlie smiled and opened the passenger side door, climbing in beside him as she undid her coat a little, letting her hair spread over the hood of her jacket, smoothing it as she caught sight of her reflection, wrinkling her nose. "Bloody car…" she sighed as Smithy started his again, glancing across. "One day I need it the most, it doesn't work…"

"…I could have a look at it if you like." Smithy said before he could stop himself.

"You in the wrong job?" she chuckled gently, glancing across at him. "A mechanic in the past life?"

Smithy smiled and shrugged. "I know a little about cars, mostly from the army – quick fixes on the hop when the engineers were hurt."

"I don't think she's quite that bad." Charlie tilted her head. "But if you can save me from a heavy repair bill, I'd really appreciate it, thanks."

_I'd like to see you, but then again,_

_It doesn't mean you mean that much to me…_

Smithy just smiled tightly and turned the corner, glancing across occasionally as Charlie tried to peel her soaking jacket off under her seatbelt, her bare arm brushing against his occasionally as she pulled the other side off. "Warmer without it after that." She sighed, peering out at the rain, Smithy watching from the corner of his eye. "Still," She smiled and looked at him, knowing she was babbling from almost nerves. "Better cold than boiling, I guess."

Smithy turned into Sun Hill Road, "No chance of warming anytime soon." He said softly, sticking to the favourite British conversation after teabags. The Weather.

"Was going out tonight." Charlie shrugged. "Looks like another night in with the telly – not forking out for taxis again…"

Smithy stopped himself offering to take her in time, "Anywhere nice?"

"Nah," Charlie almost laughed. "It's done me a favour; it was my mum and sister. Time for her to tell me how I should have got myself someone, instead of wasting time as she sees it." Charlie pulled a face and looked at Smithy who just smirked, parking outside the station. "Thanks Sarge." She smiled and leant forward, pressing her lips against his cheek, before climbing out, giving him a small wave as she headed into the station.

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because…_

"Sergeant Smith!" Gina knocked on his window for the third time, finally catching his attention. "Smithy, are you going to stay catching flies all day?" She gestured to his partly open mouth. "Or are you going to do any work?"

Smithy gave her his trademark smirk and climbed out the car, following her up the ramp into custody.

"What was that all about?" Gina folded her umbrella up as they moved through the door, nodding in acknowledgement at the custody sergeant finishing his shift as they turned into the corridor, heading to their respective offices.

"What was what, ma'am?" Smithy asked as Gina gave him a knowing smirk and unlocked her office door, going inside.

Smithy glanced behind him as he heard a familiar giggle at the other end of the corridor, seeing Charlie looking in his direction as she talked to Amber and Yvonne. She smiled a little, and gave him another wave, obviously glaring at Amber as she made a comment. He just smirked to himself and nodded at her, going into his office.

_I keep your picture upon the wall,  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there,  
So don't you ask me to give it back,  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me_

"Charlotte…"

"Ma'am?" Charlie gave Gina a genuine smile, stopping in the doorway of her office.

"Is there a reason my officers are going around with daft smiles?"

"Ma'am?" Charlie almost laughed, looking confused. "Pardon?"

"You and Sergeant Smith." Gina looked almost mischievous. "Both looking like the cat with the cream."

Charlie blinked and turned her head, looking in the direction of Smithy's office. "I…uh." She trailed off. "I'm just in a good mood…"

"In Sun Hill?" Gina's eyebrows rose. "You could get locked up for admitting things like that." She glanced up as Smithy did, gesturing for him to come through. "Thank you Charlotte."

"Ma'am." Charlie grinned at her, and turned to leave, walking into Smithy. "Sarge!" she blinked, her hands on his hips as she steadied herself. "Sorry."

"You alright?" Smithy asked as she squeezed past, moving to the side.

"Fine." She nodded and smiled, "Ma'am, Sarge." She acknowledged, leaving the room.

_Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me.  
Ooh, you'll wait a long time.  
I'm not in love, I'm not in love..._


End file.
